


The Language of Love

by chucks_prophet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x17 coda, ASL, Coda, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Interrupting Dean, Light Angst, Long-Distance Friendship, Sam Has a Crush, Sign Language, Skype, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucks_prophet/pseuds/chucks_prophet
Summary: But, judging by the smile pushing Eileen’s rosy cheeks, Sam’s effort is being put to good use.“You’re getting better,” she says.“I learn from the best.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I LOVE that Sam is learning sign language for Eileen in canon, I can't even. <33333

To be fair, Sam has an extensive library when it comes to languages. From Spanish, to Italian, Latin, Portuguese, Mandarin, Klingon (shut up, Dean), and, newer still but nonetheless, ASL, he's well-armed with knowledge. Unfortunately, his knowledge of these languages has become less and less exercised, since most of his repertoire relies in the point and aim of a salt gun, and... well, ex _corc_ ising. But sometimes it comes in handy on cases, such as when the eye-witnesses aren't bilingual. And that can certainly be interesting when mentioning Sam's partner, the other "crabbier" and "Stonehenge-looking" FBI agent.

But recently, Sam's taken interest in brushing up on his sign language. Point 1 being so he can communicate with Eileen without those pesky British MoL intervening, since sign language is varies per country, and point 2 being _so he can communicate with Eileen._

He can tell by that half-toothed smile Dean gives him in the car, after his smugness steeps a little too long in the tea he's just waiting with bated breath to spill, that he knows, because he follows with, "Well, that's cute."

"C'mon," Sam replies. _What's cute is how you've been chasing after Cas like he's your tail you keep tucked between your bowlegs for eight straight years._ But he doesn't say that. Because he's the better brother.

Anyway, Eileen is... pretty friggin' awesome. She's smart, she's witty, she’s fierce, and, to top it all off, gorgeous. He's not about to stand in her way of earning her black belt in badassery. And after the events that transpired a couple weeks ago, he's not going to ask anything else of her. If Ireland is what she needs, then it's what she needs. Her mental health comes first. Sam wished someone had been there to tell him that before fixing Amelia's lime-infested disposal.

But that doesn't mean they can't have good conversation. After all, he has to put ASL to practice if he wants to become fluent.

“So, what’s it like to be back home?” Sam asks over a sixteen-inch screen. Aside from Sam telling her to text him when her plane touched down, he made a note to give her time to settle in before he set a Skype date.

“Strange,” says Eileen, bringing her right hand up to form a wide C and back over her chest to form an arch. She smiles as she says it, but her expression is tinged with sadness. “I’m not used to the fresh air. And the alcohol. But I’m acclimating.”

“You haven’t seen our liquor cabinet,” Sam remarks. “Run into any Shōjōs in Chinatown?”

“Shōjōs?”

“Yeah, they’re these Japanese spirits that feed off intoxication. You can only see them when you’re basically hammered, and the only way to kill them is with a samurai sword blessed by a Shinto priest.”

Eileen nods slowly. “Right. Don’t get drunk ever again, duly noted.”

“What was that?”

“What?”

“That sign,” Sam says, “the one you just did for drunk.”

Eileen narrows her eyes. “What? This?” she says, demonstrating. The movement is simple enough. Her right hand is balled with her thumb sticking out as she moves it in a downward spiral towards her chest. It’s the face she makes while she does that: Her jaw protruding out and to the left. Sam laughs, and tries it for himself. That, in turn, makes Eileen laugh. “Okay, I guess it _is_ a little funny.”

“No, no, I’m just happy to learn,” Sam says, slowing to sign that statement. He’s glad he switched to using his laptop, because the signs for “happy” and “learn” utilize both his hands.

Isn’t that funny? Even in ASL, happiness takes a little extra effort.

But, judging by the smile pushing Eileen’s rosy cheeks, Sam’s effort is being put to good use.

“You’re getting better,” she says.

“I learn from the best.”

Eileen’s smile only grows wider before she changes the subject, “How’s Lebanon?”

“Dry. Humid. I don’t even have to jog anymore in the mornings; I can just stand outside and sweat.”

“The humidity is bad here, too. It gets up in the eighties.”

“Really? Weather talk?” Sam hears Dean’s voice coming up from behind him, followed by the sound of a bottle cap popping off. Sam gives him _that_ look once he’s in view, but Dean’s had years to build immunity to Sam’s rotating bitch faces. Which means instead of sauntering off, he plops next to Sam. “Hi, Eileen.”

Eileen smiles bashfully and waves, but not before signing something new. “Hi, Dean.”

“Is that a sign for my name?” Dean asks. Eileen nods. “What’s it mean?”

“Grumpy.”

Sam chokes back a laugh. Dean grimaces.“What’s Sam’s?”

Eileen brings her right index finger to her cheek and twists to represent: “Dimples.”

Sam certainly does no favors living up to that description, because he smiles with all his teeth, revealing his dimples in their full glory. It’s been a while since he’s smiled this hard.

Sam can see Dean out of the corner of his eye, grumpiness completely forgotten as he looks between Sam and Eileen. “Well,” he says, standing up, “I’ll leave you to it, then.”

“Sorry,” Sam says, moving his fist over his chest.

Eileen just laughs, “It’s okay.”

“So, does this mean I should come up with a sign for your name too?”

Eileen shrugs. “If you want. There’s not much to it. Just don’t go _too_ crazy.”

“Well, I mean, you would know if I was insulting you,” Sam argues.

“That’s true.”

“I’ll think about it,” Sam says, smiling. He waves goodbye to Eileen in sign. She waves back.

***

Sam has a hard time signing it at first. Not because it’s hard to sign. In fact, it’s one of the easier signs he’s learned. It’s one fluid motion, but it’s the gesture he starts with. It’s similar to that of “mother”. The first time he met Mary, he told her she was beautiful. And that came without consequence - without the fear that she knew he was her son. She’s still his mom - not that that argument has served well in the Winchester bloodline. Still, Sam doesn’t hold anything against Mary. He’s done things he’s not proud of. But his hesitancy on the forget part of forgive and forget is unshakable. He needs time. They both do.

But he won’t let that stop him from expressing himself. Eileen needs to know. She _has_ to know she’s—

“Beautiful,” Eileen interprets as Sam’s hand falls closed in front of his chin, smile wide and unbending.

And he thinks, as a smile of his own unfolds, despite the many miles between them, maybe happiness isn’t too far away.


End file.
